Dodrick
Dodrick was Milus Corrigan's and Learthio Maricus's drug fence and a heroin addict who worked for Orlin Cantrill and lived in The Marketway's West City. Dodrick was unpredictable, erratic, and psychotic due to his addiction to heroin and hashish. He sold and ran opium himself, as well as had many other sub-runners working for him, including Caradog, Learthio's and Ferris's main supplier. Dodrick also had a sexual relationship with Learthio's late girlfriend, Dawson, where Dawson would only be with him for opium. Dodrick was a major problem during Act 5 and acted as an antagonist due to his belief of Learthio sending him in to the Colovian Watch. This however was due to his partner, Horridan, persuading him. Dodrick himself even had a distrust of the thieves. History Background Information Little is known about Dodrick's past. It is apparent that he slipped into a heroin addiction sometime in his life. It is mentioned by Orlin that Dodrick had been working for him ever since he was a young man. Dodrick was recruited by Orlin and supplied with opium to sell. Dodrick later recruited his own sub-runners and began fencing drugs instead. Orlin didn't care much for Dodrick until he became associated with the thieves. Act 3 Dodrick was only mentioned in Act 3, after Ferris purchased a portion of opium from Caradog. Caradog told Ferris that his distributor, Dodrick, was running low. Ferris later told Learthio about the situation, not mentioning Dodrick's name. Act 5 Dodrick's first physical appearance was in Act 5, after the thieves were told by Orlin to work with him. The thieves planned on working alongside Dodrick and fencing Balian's stolen opium straight out of the Colovian to potential buyers. After Morland could only smuggle half of the opium into the Marketway, the thieves brought the supply straight to Dodrick. They soon realized that Dodrick was a ruthless and aggressive addict. A small disagreement formed after Dodrick only agreed to fence the entire supply, and pay them after everything was sold and secure. The thieves took time away from Dodrick and waited for Morland to bring the rest of the opium into the Marketway. The opium supply was safely stored in Pennycoat's room at the Den, where it couldn't be stolen by other thieves. Later that day, after trading a small portion of opium with Dawson and sexually abusing her, Dodrick was approached by his partner, Horridan, who didn't trust the thieves. Horridan persuaded Dodrick that Learthio had was planning on turning him in to the Watch for his bounty. Dodrick became enraged and hit Dawson. Dodrick decided to send two of his men to find Learthio and kill him. Dawson overheard Dodrick and Horridan's plans and she fled to West Quarter and towards Learthio's apartment. After Learthio escaped Dodrick's men with the help of Camus and Dawson, Dodrick became even more angry with him and decided to take matters into his own hands. Dodrick, under the influence of a potent drug, forced entry into Learthio's apartment while he was asleep and attempted to kill him. After a brutal and vicious fight, Learthio knocked Dodrick unconscious and locked Dodrick's body in his bedroom. Learthio fled to Milus's house to for help. Learthio soon returned with Milus and readied to fight the now conscious Dodrick. After Milus unlocked the bedroom door, he was attacked by Dodrick and taken down right away. After another fight between the three, Dodrick didn't want to be knocked unconscious again. He held Milus to the ground by his neck and attempted to strangle him, but Learthio pulled Dodrick off and hit his head repeatedly with a clothing iron and ended up nearly killing him, making him once again loose consciousness. The thieves decided to hide Dodrick's body in a chest and place him in Learthio's closet. Dodrick soon died from lack of air and blood loss, and the chest containing his body was thrown into the Wenrick Canal to be discarded. Characters Associated with Dodrick * Orlin Cantrill: Was Dodrick's employer and supplier of opium to distribute. * Horridan: Dodrick's former partner and helper. * Dawson: One of Dodrick's sexual partners. * Caradog: One of Dodrick's sub-runners who sold opium for him. * Learthio: Former customer and business partner. * Ferris: Former customer. * Milus: Former business partner. Trivia * Dodrick is based off of and inspired by Breaking Bad's Tuco Salamanca, with similarities being his unpredictable and angry behavior, as well as occupation. * In The Harrowed Man's original rendition, The Thief, Dodrick was intended to be an owner of a opium store. * Dodrick's name is derived from Roderick. * Dodrick's death was foreshadowed in the beginning of Chapter 1, Act 5, where Milus is working on the Folley and is told to load dead fish into a chest. * Dodrick's first face drawings were based off of punk rock musician Jello Biafra. Category:Characters